


Flare Up

by LightlySaltedSalt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: And Projecting Onto Komaeda, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Need A Hajime, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Indulgent, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Sickfic, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Terminal Illnesses, Tired Hinata Hajime, me venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightlySaltedSalt/pseuds/LightlySaltedSalt
Summary: Komaeda's illnesses are acting up and Hinata is there to help.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Flare Up

Komaeda lay on his back on the cold hard ground. It was so, so cold. He shivered and curled in on himself, hugging his coat right to himself trying to get some semblance of warmth. He pressed a hand to his forehead and felt an intense heat. Komaeda curled up further, pressing his knees to his head to try and spread the warmth of his fever to the rest of his shivering body. His head felt like it was splitting open and his throat felt tight enough to suffocate. Silent tears tracked down his face from all the pain, causing his head to ache even more. His bed was only a few feet away, yet he couldn't get to it. His legs felt like lead and he couldn't move. To make matters worse, Hinata had asked to stay the night in Komaeda's cottage, and he was sound asleep in the bed only a few feet away. Komaeda knew he had to keep quiet so he didn't wake him, after all, he had to be a good host for Hinata! What kind of host would wake up their guest in the middle of the night? Hinata's presence also meant Komaeda couldn't get any blankets to warm up his shivering stick-like body. Not that he didn't want Hinata there, of course! He was truly honored that the boy would voluntarily spend the night with him! Still though, he was really uncomfortable. The island was tropical, so it should never be too cold but with his illnesses coupled with his abnormally low body fat percentage left him shivering yet with a fever at the same time. Some part of him wanted to get up and drag himself to the pharmacy on the second island to try and find some painkillers for his splitting headache but he flat out couldn't move.

With a small whine of pain, Komaeda just rested his head on his hands, and closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep but what else could he do? He couldn't get up, and he didn't have any light he could read with. He wouldn't dare risk turning on a lamp with Hinata sound asleep right there. So, Komaeda just lay there, shivering and silently crying from the pain until daybreak.

It didn't register in Komaeda's mind when the sun came up. Nor did it register in his mind when the Monokuma Announcement played. It didn't even register in his mind when the once sleeping boy in his bed stood up. Komaeda's eyes were open yet he saw nothing. That is, until Hinata snapped him out of it.

"Komaeda?" He asked, seemingly surprised. "Why are you on the floor?" Komaeda didn't respond. He wasn't sure how to. In that moment all he felt was the pain, and the cold, and the relief that he didn't have to fear waking Hinata up anymore. Painfully and awkwardly, Komaeda lifted his head up to look at Hinata. His pained eyes met Hinata's concerned ones for a moment, before Komaeda flopped his head back down and curled up a little tighter with a small whimper of pain.

"H-Hinata-Kun..." Nagito whispered.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. "Are you okay? You look hurt."

"Mmh..I'll be fine.." Komaeda said half heartedly.

"Really, what happened?" Hinata pressed.

"N-nothing happened..." Komaeda said. "I just... Don't feel so-" Komaeda quickly cut himself off with a harsh breath as the pain suddenly intensified. Hinata quickly dropped to his knees and wrapped Komaeda's frail body in a warm embrace, stiffening upon feeling how cold he was. Komaeda's eyes welled up slightly and he choked back a sob as pain racked his body. Hinata rubbed soothing circles on his back before pulling away slightly.

"Here, Ko, can you stand?" Hinata asked.

"No." Komaeda responded through gritted teeth.

"Is it okay for me to pick you up?" Hinata asked. "You really should be in bed."

"Mhmm." Komaeda answered. Usually he might put up a fight or say how Hinata shouldn't worry about him, but right now he was in too much pain to argue. It wasn't just his head anymore, everything was hurting.

Carefully, Hinata lifted Komaeda's slight frame and set him down on the bed, pulling the covers over his shivering body. Komaeda pulled the blankets close to himself and buried his teary face in the pillow.

"Do you need anything?" Hinata asked concernedly. "Should I get Mikan?"

"N-no." Komaeda whispered. "Just... stay with me?"

"Of course." Hinata said gently, sitting down on the bed next to Komaeda. Komaeda immediately wrapped his thin arms around Hinata's torso and pulled him down. Hinata was startled for a moment, before settling. Hinata gently motioned for Komaeda to turn over, and when he did, Hinata lied down properly under the covers and spooned Komaeda. He wrapped his arms around Komaeda's chest and rested his head against the white haired boy's back.

"Ah! H-Hinata-Kun!" Komaeda said in shock at the sudden contact.

"Shhh..." Hinata whispered. "It's gonna be okay." At that, Komaeda slightly smiled for a moment, until another spike of pain shot through his body and he nearly screamed out. Instead, he just bit his hand and let out a muffled sob. Hinata tightened his embrace and pulled more blankets over them both. Hinata gently combed through Komaeda's hair with his hand. It was only then that Komaeda realized just what was going on.

"A-ah, Hinata-Kun, you shouldn't be acting th-this intimate with someone like me."

"Shush, Ko." Hinata said, his voice containing no contempt. "I don't care how this looks, right now you need me, don't you? So I'll stay."

"Ah, Hinata-Kun. You're too nice." Komaeda whispered, curling in on himself slightly as tears continued welling in his eyes from the pain. Ever so gently, Hinata pressed a chaste kiss against the back of Komaeda's neck. Komaeda's breath hitched. Did Hinata really just kiss him? It was just for comfort, right? There was no way someone as great as Hinata would ever feel anything for Komaeda, right? Of course, Komaeda loved Hinata quite a lot, but he knew Hinata would never feel the same, despite his actions. He was just being kind. He always was. Komaeda appreciated him so much. To be so kind to him of all people, it was just another testament to Hinata's greatness.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked softly.

"You're amazing Hinata-Kun." Komaeda blurted.

"I think you're amazing too, Ko." Hinata murmured warmly.

"Huh?" Komaeda asked, confused.

"I mean it." Hinata said. "I think you're amazing."

"Wow, no one's ever said something like that to me! Not even my own mother!" Komaeda said happily.

"Well they should." Hinata said. "I think you're amazing, and beautiful, and kind, and perfect as you are." Komaeda's heart skipped a beat at that.

"R-really?" He asked. "Ah, this is such good luck, the bad luck that'll follow it is sure to be the worst I've ever experienced!"

"No it won't." Hinata responded, speaking into the back of Komaeda's neck. "I'll protect you."

"Selfless as ever, Hinata-Kun." Komaeda said wondrously. "But it's not me I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"For me to have someone to care about so much... You're sure to get hurt!" Komaeda said, another sob racking his body.

"I won't get hurt, Ko. I'll be fine." Hinata responded.

"How can you be so sure?" Komaeda asked skeptically.

"I don't know." Hinata replied honestly. "But please, trust me when I say I won't leave you."

"I trust you." Komaeda whispered. "But I don't think I can believe you."

"Well then I'll just have to prove it to you." Hinata said, smiling into Komaeda's neck. "But for now, get some rest. You really need it." At that, Komaeda smiled slightly, snuggling up against Hinata and the blankets.

"Thank you... Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while sick out of my MIND and in a lot of pain so I'm just projecting onto poor Komaeda.  
> (No, i do NOT have the virus.)


End file.
